When Atlantis is Home
by head.chantal
Summary: A new scientist and old friend of Sam's arrives to join Lorne's team not expecting to see an unexpected face from her past. Set just after Search and Rescue. Was 'Those who call Atlantis home' - but I've rewritten parts. Disclaimer see profile. Please review.
1. Arrival

"So let me get this right Rodney this new minion of yours that's arriving next week is a possibility for Lorne's team" John called as he finished pitching the tents for his Rodney's and Ronan's overnight recon.

Lorne had lost his entire team 6 weeks earlier when Michael's lab on M2S-445 exploded.

Rodney snorted "you kidding me. An ATA positive mechanical engineer, scientist and programmer, she's the perfect fit".

"Sounds like your kind of women".

Rodney offered him a death glare "I'm happy with Jennifer thank you".

"Touchy" John replied rolling his eyes at Ronan who'd just returned from collecting fire wood.

* * *

Lorne didn't know what to expect from the scientist completing his new team but the woman who beamed down wasn't it. She was an athletic 5'10 with hazel eyes, shoulder length layered black hair and left helix ear piercing dressed in converses, black cargo pants, khaki tank and leather jacket.

"Riley I'm glad you finally accepted" Sam greeted the scientist who'd she'd being trying to recruit full time for years.

"Another galaxy couldn't resist". Alongside running R&D at area 51 Riley Taylor had done part time work for the SGC.

"This is Major Lorne your team leader, I'm sure he'll be happy to get you settled" Sam introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Doctor and off course I am" he greeted her with a smile, hardly surprised at her firm handshake.

"It's nice to meet you too Major and its Riley" she replied as they started walking towards the transporter.

"Riley got it and it's Lorne" he replied as they stepped inside selecting the transporter nearest to their quarters "so how do you know Carter".

"Work".

He decided to drop the subject as he could practically hear her mental defences slamming into place. Stepping out they walked side by side finally stopping outside a door near the atrium.

"So these are your quarters, I'm next door" he said pointing to the left.

Riley looked at her door and then at the one he'd pointed to "cool I'll unpack later, how about you give me the grand tour".

On a phased return with no paperwork he didn't have anything urgent to do so he nodded " this way then" he said heading off down the corridor we weren't expecting you till next week".

"I didn't have many loose ends".

"So how'd you find out that you're ATA positive" he asked curiosity getting to him.

A smile flickered across her face "I tripped over a tool box and grabbed the ancient chair to steady myself managing to activate it. Apparently my test results show I've got one of the strongest genes known. By the way I don't like to talk about my past".

He nodded not surprised after her earlier reaction "join the club".

"I understand that your CO went from screw up to golden boy because of his super gene. That must be difficult for a dedicated officer with a clean record?" she asked remembering the gossip.

He was about to jump to John's defence when he noticed the mischievous smirk spreading across her face "you're screwing with me aren't you".

The smirk turned into a full on grin "what gave me away" she asked laughing .

"The colonel gets a similar look when he's teasing Doctor McKay" laughter laced his own response.

Stopping in the armory Lorne gave her a safety tutorial before heading onto the range where she provided herself more than comfortable with weapons.

* * *

Riley woke early the next morning and donned her trainers, yoga pants, and 'PHD' tank before heading out for a run. No matter what was going on, she never missed her morning exercise as she used it as time to think.

After a while the rhythmic beating of her USAF dog tag locket had her thinking about her brother and how much he'd love it here. A wave of anger washed over her as she remembered she hadn't seen him in nearly 4 years.

Rounding a corner, she realized she wasn't the only one who liked to run before breakfast, slowing Riley debated whether to continue the way she'd been going or take a different route. She decided to stick to the route she'd planned not wanting to be late for breakfast with her new team.

"Morning Lorne" she greeted drawing level with him she altered her pace slightly to match his.

"Urm morning Riley, I didn't hear you approach" he stumbled startled at her sudden appearance, after all you could hear most of the civilians coming a mile off.

"Childhood gymnastics has left me with a soft step".

"A handy skill to have here as is weapons competency" he asked digging.

"There handy skills to have on Earth" was the only answer she offered.

* * *

"Knowles, have you seen Riley " Lorne asked one of the Lieutenant's on his team as he joined him at the buffet table.

Edward Knowles was a 5'11 muscular marine with grey eyes and cropped blonde hair, the 22 year old Texan was an expert marksmen.

"The new scientist with the crazy hair, I think she took her food back to her lab" Knowles said looking at the options.

Lorne sighed grabbing a sandwich and a bottle of water he turned to the exit just as his other Lieutenant walked in.

Brandon Marshall was a 5'10 muscular flyboy with green eyes and short red hair, the 23 year old Irishman was an expert in most terrains.

"I thought the Major liked us to eat as a team" Marshall said as he took Lorne's vacated spot.

"We still can eat as a team and wind up Doctor McKay in the process" Knowles smiled grabbing a sandwich guessing what his superior was doing.

The pair set of at a light jog and quickly managed to catch up with Lorne as he reached the transporter.

"What you doing" he asked noticing their trays.

"Same as you by the looks of it sir" Marshall replied as they piled into the transporter.

It wasn't long before they'd reached Rodney and Riley's Personal lab a floor above the other science labs.

"Coffee's still hot" Lorne observed when they found the lab empty laying his hand against the 'I tried to act normal. Worst 5 minutes of my life' mug sat beside one of the laptops.

No sooner had he spoken than one of the side doors opened and Riley walked in carrying several books.

"To what do I owe this pleasure" she asked depositing the books on her workbench.

"We figured we'd keep you company" Lorne said as they all dragged chairs up.

The team talked and laughed while they ate quickly warming to each other.

"Anyone want the last Jell-O" Riley asked eyeing the pot.

"Yes" Knowles announced moving to grab it.

Marshall however was slightly quicker swiping it he placed it in front of Riley.

"Thank you" she replied offering Knowles a mischievous smirk.

Lorne smiled glad that everyone was getting along so well.


	2. Settling in

"Like most ancient tech the jumpers are controlled by a neural interface" Lorne informed Riley as he closed the rear hatch.

"So I need to keep my mind on the task at hand" she drawled teasing him.

He couldn't help laughing as he dropped into the co-pilots seat where he quickly took her through the different controls. It wasn't long before they were circling the city with Riley performing basic maneuvers.

"Is there anything you can't do" Lorne thought aloud mentally adding jumper pilot to her ever growing skills list.

"Let me think cook, beat my brother at chess, stay still for long, stand arrogance".

He was a little confused by this seemingly random list "pardon".

She laughed banking sharply to avoid the central tower "you asked if there was anything I couldn't do, that's what came to mind".

"I didn't realize I said that out loud, now how about we try landing" he asked pointing her towards the mainland.

* * *

"Off world activation" Amelia called over intercom raising the shield.

Sam who'd been on her way back to her office following lunch altered her course heading for the gate room instead.

"Receiving IDC, it's Sheppard" she announced glancing at Sam a look of disbelief on her face.

"Let them in" Sam called as she made her way down to the gate room.

Moments later the event horizon rippled as John's team (apart from Teyla who was on maternity leave) returned from their overnight recon.

"Welcome home guys, how'd it go" she asked surprised they were back on time.

John shrugged "nothing worth writing home about".

"Are you kidding it's going to take me ages to go through all the data I collected" Rodney whined in his usual fashion.

Sam smiled "alright meet me in the briefing room once medical's finished with you"

Nodding they trudged off in the direction of the infirmary depositing their gear along the way.

* * *

As soon as Sam dismissed them John shot out of his seat looking forward to a hot shower and a cold beer.

"John could I have a word" Sam called stopping him in his tracks.

"Sure" he replied returning to the table as the others left.

"Doctor Taylor arrived yesterday, I was wondering if you'd pop by her quarters and say hello".

"No problem as soon…"

"Whenever you're ready, she's next to Lorne".

"Got it" John said heading for his quarters where he went straight to his bathroom. Turning the shower on he peeled off his clothes while the water warmed.

Showered and dressed in a fresh uniform John cast a longing glance towards his fridge as he left. Ringing the door chimes he leant against the wall hoping to look nonchalant. Something ruined by the shock he got when the door opened.

"Beer" Riley asked recovering first.

"Please" he asked settling in one of her chairs "so you're the new scientist".

"Yep and you're the military commander".

"Yep".

"That was a stupid idea".

"Thanks".

"My pleasure, so is Rodney as bad as everyone says".

"Worse" John said offering her a mischievous smile.

"If he thinks he's going to treat me like dirt he's got a shock coming. I've still got the plotter" she replied referring to the book they'd careful recorded their pranks in as kids.

"Not to mention you can totally kick arse".

"You going to tell everyone our connection".

"Where's the fun in that".

"Poor Sam, she won't know what hit her. Have you spoken to Dave recently".

"We had a brief chat at the wake and exchanged a few emails since".

"That's why he stopped asking me how you were".

"You're the one thing I regretted leaving on Earth Rey. I've missed you".

"The devil must be ice skating if a Sheppard man's articulating his feelings" she teased "I've missed you too".

"So what do you make of your team".

"I think we're going to be good friends".

"Glad to hear it. You know you're going to have to unpack sometime" he said glancing at the moving boxes.

"Why, I think it gives the place a fen shui look".

* * *

Meanwhile...

Having dismissed John's team Sam headed to the archives using her swipe pass to access the room containing the personnel files. Ever since she'd met John something had been bugging her about him and she finally had an idea what it was.

Pulling his file from the military section she flipped it open to the front page, just to be sure she pulled Riley's file from the science section.

"Things just got interesting" she said returning the files to their rightful places.


	3. Making waves

**A/N Thanks to Anna Becker for beta writing.**

* * *

Finding out John was stationed on Atlantis had taken Riley from hoping the city would be home to knowing it. She wondered who'd be first to guess their connection... apart from Sam who'd probably read their personnel files.

Speaking of whom… "You want to do what" she asked from the front of the conference room.

"Install seatbelts in the jumpers, some pilots seem to have a habit of crash landing" Riley replied glancing at John.

"You mean me" he asked.

"I said no such thing" she responded with a smirk.

"I think it's a good idea" Lorne offered smothering a smile at John's muttered 'traitor'.

"He's the one who has to save your arse".

"It's a nice arse though".

"Big like your ego".

Sam smiled remembering her SG1 days "make it happen".

"Brilliant" shooting a triumphant glance at John, Riley left heading straight for the jumper bay.

She'd been working in Jumper 1 for about 10 minutes when she heard a cough. Glancing round she discovered a group gathered around the open hatch.

"Here to help" Zelenka announced.

"Ok great, you should be aware I enforce at least half hour lunch breaks for everyone working with me".

A murmur of understanding was uttered as the group dispersed to start work.

* * *

"Keller's signed me off for a phased return" Lorne announced as he and John left.

"That's great, I'll go play with the roster" John replied heading towards their shared office.

An hour later he'd finished rearranging it and sent it to everyone before replacing the printed copies around the base.

That done he went in search of Lorne finding him on the balcony overlooking the outdoor training ground.

"I bet they wish someone else was covering" John remarked flopping down next to him.

"Definitely" Lorne replied continuing to sketch the session Ronan was covering for him. He'd been scheduled to lead the assault training but medical still hadn't cleared him. To the marine's horror instead of being rescheduled Ronan was running it.

"You've got control and gate duties".

"Great thanks".

"So what do you make of your new team".

"The Lt's are great but are gate virgins. I was dreading being assigned a scientist expecting someone like Parrish".

"And…" John asked eager to hear his second-in-command's thoughts.

"It's nice to have a scientist that can handle themselves, she even likes running".

"Perfect fit then".

"Definitely. We're already exchanging banter like old friends and we're having a team movie night tonight".

John smile faded as he checked his watch "shoot I'm late" he said jumping to his feet.

* * *

"Lunch time" Riley called at half past 12 watching as everyone gathered their cups and filed out.

"What time do you want us to let them back in" Marshall asked as she followed them out.

"Not before one, thanks boys".

"No problem doc, now go practice what you preach" Knowles replied gently pushing her up the corridor.

In the small mess hall, she reached for the last turkey sandwich at the same time as some else.

Following the arm up, she was greeted by a vaguely familiar red head "you have it, I'll take another chicken instead".

"You sure" Riley asked surprised.

"Definitely, it'll serve my boyfriend right for being late" she said with a mischievous grin.

"Thanks, I'm Riley Taylor the new geek".

"Laura Cadman, explosives expert. We've actually met before".

"Asteroid bomb" Riley recalled as they walked to a table "I'm surprised you remember".

"It was a crazy couple of days. So how are you finding Atlantis".

"Wonderful. I like the laid back approach the military seems to have".

"We've had to adapt to the different way of life out here. I don't know if you're aware there's a girl's poker night every Friday".

"No I wasn't".

"Cool I'll email you the details of this week's one later" glancing up she saw John approaching "you're late".

"Sorry I was talking to Lorne about his return to duties".

"You ok" Laura asked as Riley choked at the sound of his voice.

"I'm fine" she replied before turning to glare at John "nice of you to tell me you have a girlfriend".

"Must've slipped my mind" he drawled settling into an empty chair.

"You two know each other" Laura asked bewildered.

"We go back a long way" John replied before spotting Rodney "hey Rodney over here".

"Can you believe her audacity she's been barely been here two days and already messing around with the jumpers" he fumed joining them.

"I wouldn't call installing safety restraints messing anyway they've got Sam's blessing so stick it in your pipe and smoke it".

"And you are" he asked glaring at her.

"Busy. It was nice meeting you Laura" she said gathering her stuff and leaving.

John smothered a laugh at Rodney's taken aback expression "that's Riley Taylor the new scientist, she responds to rudeness in a certain way".

* * *

 **Please Review! Next chapter coming soon...**


	4. Team Bonding

A/N _Sorry for the delay, real life has been hectic._

 **In response to Sheppardlover928's review I've made some changes to the end of chapter 2.**

* * *

Having eaten diner with the engineers Riley headed to her room to get ready for the team's movie night. Having showered and changed into jeans and a t-shirt she looked through her DVD's wondering what to choose.

Unable to decide between two she grabbed both before heading to the small movie theatre. Arriving she found the lieutenants also dressed in jeans and t-shirts eating the popcorn they'd supplied.

"Leave some for the rest of us" she reprimanded snatching the bowl off their laps.

"Well said" Lorne agreed as he arrived with the beers.

"What we watching" Marshall asked.

"It's a choice between invasion of the body snatchers or the latest bond".

"Not what I was expecting" Knowles murmured.

"Or I could go get Love Actually".

"Bond, don't want to give Pegasus any ideas".

"No the list in your office is long enough already" Riley observed joining them on the sofa.

"That has nothing to do with me".

"I figured as much". She couldn't help smiling knowing that he shared the office with John.

The group settled down to watch the movie sharing the occasional comment on the action.

"Same time next week" Riley asked as the end credits appeared.

"Same place and Knowles' choice"

* * *

"We need one of you to take a look at M7G 677's shield" Sam said looking between Rodney and Zelenka during the departmental head meeting the following morning.

"Too busy" Zelenka replied while Rodney flew into his usually rant.

Slipping out John went in search of someone who wouldn't share their objections. Walking into the lab he found her bent over a schematic spread across the workbench.

"What do you want" Riley asked not looking up.

"The M7G-677 need help with their shield. Rodney and Zelenka are refusing to go".

"As soon as Lorne's cleared I'll check it out" she glanced up "otherwise ask someone else".

"Roger that" he said returning to the briefing room.

"Glad you could re-join us Colonel" Sam reprimanded as he dropped back into his chair.

"Riley's agreed to go".

"That's great news" Sam said relaxing.

"Once Lorne's cleared for active duty" he added looking at Jennifer.

"Have him report to the infirmary as soon as possible".

"Keep me informed. Is there anything anyone would like to add" Sam asked glancing around the room "then your dismissed".

* * *

"M7G-677 is inhabited by a bunch of kids who live in tree houses and are protected by an ancient shield. There's a designated landing site a short walk from the village. When you get to the village you should ask for Keras, one of the village elders. I suggest you take some chocolate" John informed the team starting their mission briefing two hours later.

"How long do you think it'll take" Sam asked glancing at Riley who'd been reviewing the relevant scientific reports.

"I won't know till I get there. Twenty-four hours to be on the safe side, if I need long we'll let you know".

"Granted. I'll schedule you for departure first thing tomorrow".

"That gives me the rest of the day to sort out the equipment in jumper six". Each team have their own jumper, meaning they can tailor equipment to their specialities.

"Don't you mean we" Riley said glaring at him.

"Eight hands are quicker than two" Knowles added.

"Sounds like a plan".

"Off you go" Sam said waving at the door.

Pushing back their chairs they headed down to the jumper bay the lieutenants buzzing with the upcoming mission.

"Lorne any idea's what this is" Riley asked passing him a box that contained scientific looking apparatus.

"Nope, probably belongs to Parrish" he said adding it the pile of unnecessary items.

"Who's Parrish" Marshall asked looking up from the first aid box he was checking.

"A botanist I used to babysit".

Stowing the useful items, they grabbed a quick lunch before organising the gear they'd need.

* * *

"Welcome to M7G-677" Lorne announced landing the jumper.

Unbuckling their restraints, the team headed for the exit grabbing their packs off the benches as they passed. Hoisting rucksacks onto their shoulders they followed a nearby path through the woods. It wasn't long before the sounds of civilisation reached them and shortly after they got their first glimpse of the bustling village.

Suddenly a young man appeared in front of them "I'm Keras, are you from Atlantis".

"Yes, I'm Major Lorne, this is Doctor Taylor, Lieutenants Marshall and Knowles".

"Then if you'd like to follow me I'll show you to the shield".

"I'm sure it doesn't need three of you to watch me work".

"Why don't you and Marshall stay here and set up camp".

"Cleo" Keras called to a nearby youngster "will you look after Lieutenants Marshall and Knowles".

Nodding she grabbed their hands tugging them further into the village while Keras led Lorne and Riley away from it.

"It's just over there" he said stopping at the edge of the old village.

"Thanks, we should be able to find our way back" Riley said glancing at Lorne.

"I've got the LSD just in case" he said tapping his vest.

"Then I shall leave you to it" Keras replied with a brief nod before turning to head back to the village.

Walking over to the generator Riley placed her toolbox on the floor before slipping her rucksack off removing a tablet and a bunch of wires. Connecting the tablet to the generator she ran a diagnostic.

"How come you didn't meet McKay when he was briefly reassigned to area 51 a while back".

"By a while you mean..."

"2006".

"I was in London; I take it you heard about our meeting".

"People talk".

"What you mean is gossip is your religion" she corrected grinning.

The tablet bleeped alerting her to its completed scan, picking it up she took a moment to review the data, opening a side panel so she could look inside.

"Any idea what's wrong".

"There's a power discrepancy which I think is due to some perished wires".

"Can you fix it".

"Just call me bob".

After finishing the repairs they'd joined the lieutenants back in the village where they'd allowed the younger children to paint their faces.

"Would you like to join us for the evening meal" Keras asked appearing from nowhere.

"Yes thank you" Lorne said knowing that only Knowles liked the MRE they'd brought, the least edible of the lot.

"Another drink" Neleus asked approaching the team as they finished their food.

"No thanks" Lorne said while Riley shook her head.

"Spoilsports" Marshall grumbled holding his cup up.

"I'll take one too" Knowles said also holding up his cup.

"They'll regret it tomorrow" Riley whispered.

Lorne couldn't help smiling "they'll learn".

Half an hour later and having sunk several more cups the lieutenants broken into a drunken rendition of don't stop believing.

"I think that it's time to call it a night" Lorne said getting to his feet grabbing their discarded tac vests.

"I think your right" Riley said following him "why is it always don't stop believing".

"It's the national anthem of inebriated people" Marshall slurred while Knowles tripped over his own feet.

"Come on twinkle toes" Lorne muttered catching him before he could face plant the floor.

Somehow they managed to herd the drunk lieutenants back to the room s they'd made camp in without incident. Sinking onto their sleeping mats the pair were out like lights. After saying goodnight to each other Lorne settled in the doorway ready to keep watch while Riley stripped emptied her pockets, removed her boots and jacket.

Several hours later Lorne was beginning to feel tired when felt someone approaching.

"Get some sleep I can take it from here" Riley whispered.

"It's my job to protect you" he said shaking his head.

"I can handle myself and you need some sleep".


End file.
